Naruto: Story of a Boy and a Girl
by The Pyromancer
Summary: Healed from his injuries fighting his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto enjoys his daily life prior to leaving the village on a training journey, never letting on how he really feels inside.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Please read and review, your feedback helps me to write better stories.**

**Naruto: Story of a boy and a girl**

Naruto walked down the cobblestone streets of the city of Konoha, enjoying the brisk morning air. He reached his destination, a small bookstore sandwiched between a dentist office and a high class sushi restaurant. He pushed open the front door, causing a bell attatched to the door to ring. The blond looked at the man sitting at the front counter and smiled.

"Hey Yuuki, how's the family!" asked Naruto cheerfully. The storekeeper just gave his usual noncommittal grunt of acknowledgement at the blond boy's presence. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading as the orange clad ninja walked into the bookstore and past the front counter. Naruto didn't take offense at the lack of greeting. The blonde's pranks hadn't made him very popular throughout the village, but they had made him a household name, which was fine with him.

Naruto walked straight to the magazine section and started to grab up several adult magazines for study. He was working on improving his disguise ninjutsu, especially his sexy no-jutsu, which turned him into a busty woman just like the ones in the magazines. The material would also help to illustrate some points to Konahamaru, who he was teaching. It had been a few weeks since he had fully recovered from his injuries sustained while fighting Sasuke while trying to bring him back to the village. The mission had ended in failure, but that wasn't going to stop him from bringing his friend back to the village. Jiraiya, the perverted sage that he was, was going to take Naruto on a training journey, and they would be leaving in a few days when some arrangements were finished. Naruto had some things to finish up himself before leaving, so the delay was fine with him.

After he had snatched up about four different adult magazines, he looked around to confirm that no one else was nearby. He preferred Yuuki's store because it was kind of on the outskirts of town, near his home and never really packed. It had steady business, enough to stay open, but not enough that customers had to fight through waves of people. The ninja decided to be extra bold today and snatched up two completely different magazines, mixing them in with the others in the pile.

Naruto brought the stack up to the counter and dropped them in front of Yuuki, the spines pointing away from the cashier.

"I apologize for the small haul today, but there were only six that caught my eye," said Naruto, making small talk. Yuuki gave a grunt and ran his hand across the spines, counting. Sure of the number he rang Naruto up for six adult magazines, not even paying attention to what actually made up the pile. The blond handed over the cash, grabbed his change and then left with his stack. Yuuki had actually over charged him, since the two he had snuck in were cheaper than the other four, but the anonymity was worth it. Although getting caught with adult magazines was fine, these…were a different matter.

Naruto made it to the apartment building he lived in, and collecting chakra in his feet, jumped up to the third floor. He landed right in front of his door with a smile on his face. He was glad to be home, and slightly saddened every time he thought about his impending departure from it. He had lived there for most of his life, and it would be weird to go somewhere not knowing if he would return. The blond also had another reason not to want to leave his home: he felt safe there. He unlocked the door and walked inside, looking around. Everything was the same as before the trip to the bookstore, and that was comforting. It was here, that the blonde could be safe. It was here, that she could be herself.

Naruko put the magazines down on her kitchen table. She separated the two fashion and girl's life magazines from the others and took them to her bed to read. The kunoichi then spent the next the next hour reading them thoroughly from cover to cover. She giggled at funny antics, and sighed in longing at the nice clothes. What she envied the most though were the women modeling in the pages. They looked so comfortable with themselves and their bodies; it wasn't a feeling she could say she shared.

The blonde girl sat up in her bed, putting the magazines to the side. She stood up, and concentrating, used a transformation jutsu. When the smoke cleared, she was standing wearing a beautiful orange sleeveless dress. She twirled around and admired the illusion of the fabric following her movements, twirling with her like a princess from a drama. Naruko then walked over to her full length mirror, and admired her own skills. She was getting really good at illusions, and she was happy with the results. The kunoichi ran her slender fingers through her long blonde hair, admiring the golden locks as they flowed down her back. She also thought the subtle bulge of her small, still developing breasts looked natural in the dress.

Naruko gave a rueful smile. Every day, pretending to be something she wasn't. She had felt wrong in her body long before she had created the sexy no jutsu. It had actually been embarrassment at her want to be different that had led to her creating the monstrosity. If she had suddenly started dressing up as a girl, everyone would have treated her more poorly than before, but since everyone already expected her to cause trouble, the jutsu had been a good compromise. It had also been a painful reminder of what she might never have the chance to grow into.

How Naruko imagined herself now was much different then what she showed off the Konohamaru and the perverted old men. A thirteen year old girl, still developing like any other, growing into her womanhood. Getting to wear pretty clothes and to talk for hours with friends about nothing. She closed her eyes and imagined herself without any clothes. Plenty of research had gone into this, even misunderstood peeping missions into woman's locker rooms. Being a prankster had its perks, and the expectation helped to protect her from further scrutiny.

As the image of herself grew in her mind, she felt something wet roll down her cheek. Even more impossible than her dream to become Hokage, how could she ever tell anyone? She was an outcast, only just now making friends with peers and her teachers. She'd need much more respect if she wanted to live her life how it should be.

Naruko opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror, determination filling her. If she wanted to be accepted, then she would just need to become Hokage. Tsunade might have taken her spot of first female Hokage, but she didn't care. She respected the woman, and her example told the Blonde that her goal was possible. She would train with Jiraiya, and then save Sasuke from Orochimaru. The kunoichi would return to the village triumphantly, eventually becoming Hokage. And, when that moment happened, then she would be able to show everyone her true form.

Grudgingly dropping her transformation jutsu, Naruko grabbed up her ninja backpack and headed out the door. She hated to leave her sanctuary so soon, but she needed to go train. When she exited the door, she would need to go back to being Naruto, the hated prankster boy. Always cheerful and fighting despite what the world threw at him, never letting on the inner pain she felt. The blond stepped over the doorway, taking one last look inside his room. He squared his shoulders, closed the door and jumped off the balcony, landing with practiced ease three stories down.

"Time to get to work," declared Naruto out loud, running across the village to train.


End file.
